fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thane Dullahan
Thane Dullahan is a mage who uses Card Magic. He isn't a part of a Guild yet, and travels with his sister, Caley Dullahan. Appearance Thane has short, dull gray colored hair, sharp green eyes and lightly tanned skin. He wears a dark blue sweatshirt, black pants and grey shoes. He is usually seen with at least one hand in his pockets, where he carries his cards, and his sister standing a little behind him. Personality He is usually quiet and staring, speaking only loud enough to be heard if he's standing directly next to someone. He's been described as a nice enough guy, if you can get past the silence and staring. He doesn't react to threats on himself or to his sister, leading some to believe he doesn't care about her, but he doesn't react because he's said that she's more dangerous than he is. History Thane and his sister, Caley, both grew up Joya, a country southeast of Bosco, and have begun travelling around the Pergrande Kingdom. They've traveled through just about every country in the Pergrande Kingdom and were in the country of Iceberg during The Omega Stories, they then set out towards Fiore. Before becoming a mage and traveling with his sister, Thane and Caley had a less than ideal childhood. Both their parents were abusive and in massive debt from their mother's gambling and their father's alcoholism. Then one day debt collectors, from the loan shark that the parents had been taking money from, came and Thane took the oppertunity to take his sister and run away. Neither of them know, or really care to find out, what became of their parents. Synopsis The Omega Arrives *'Chapter 2: Cards and Keys' *'Chapter 5: Back on the Road' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 3: Shadows, Keys and Cards' *'Chapter 6: Heading North' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 1: The Six meet The Siblings and The Shadow' *'Chapter 3: Enter the Labyrinth - Lion vs Sobek' *'Chapter 4: In the Labyrinth - The Next Labor Appears' *'Chapter 5: The Third Labor of the Labyrinth' *'Chapter 6: The Wild Boar of the Labyrinth' *'Chapter 7: Creator of the Labyrinth - Separation' *'Chapter 9: Feathers in the Labyrinth' Omega *'Chapter 6: Ruins of the Labyrinth and Four Omegas' *'Chapter 8: Fight with the Four Continues' *'Chapter 12: The Omega Device Fully Awakened' *'Chapter 16: Omega' Magic and Abilities Card Magic: the only magic Thane has been seen using. He uses his cards for a number of purposes, from summoning creatures to fight to simple tarot readings. One thing that makes his card magic unique is that when using cards his eyes will change colors. Dark Elemental.png|Dark Elemental Light Elemental.jpg|Light Elemental Earth Elemental.jpg|Earth Elemental Fire Elemental.jpg|Fire Elemental Ultimate Shield.jpg|Ultimate Shield Iron Blade, Binding Snake.jpg|Iron Blades, Binding Snake Encroaching Vines.jpg|Encroaching Vines *'Combat Cards' **'Light Elemental': Summons a winged woman, who has a valkyrie-like appearance, she fights using Light Magic. **'Dark Elemental': Summons a dakr winged woman, who also has a valkyrie-like appearance, she fights using Darkness Magic. **'Earth Elemental': Summons a massive lizard-like creature that is made entirely out of rocks, clay and earth. It attacks with Earth Magic. **'Fire Elemental': Summons a tiny humanoid sprite that uses Fire Magic. *'Defense Cards' **'Ultimate Shield': Summons a large, nearly indestructable shield **'Encroaching Vines': Summons numerous vines that tangle, ensnare and capture targets. **'Iron Blade, Binding Snake': Summons a snake with blades on its back that wraps around and bites the target. Trivia *'Light Elemental' is based off of Dunames Dark Witch of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *'Dark Elemental' is based off of Dark Valkyria of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *'Earth Elemental' is based off of Raging Earth of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *'Fire Elemental' is based off of Raging Flame Sprite of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *'Ultimate Shield' is based off of Millennium Shield of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *'Encroaching Vines' is based off of Ivy Shackles of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *'Iron Blade, Binding Snake' is based off of Venom Snake of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *The quote at the top of the page was originally said by Vash the Stampede in Trigun *Though he's been in The Omega Stories since Book 1, Chapter 2 he didn't use his magic until Book 3, Chapter 9 making him the last protagonist to use their magic Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:The Omega Arrives Category:The Omega Stories Category:Card Magic User